


Stale-Mate...

by mindcomber



Category: Swept from the Sea (1997)
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Compliant, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Slash, Spoilers, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Held spell bound...Dr. James Kennedy's P.O.V.





	Stale-Mate...

**Author's Note:**

> The movie was inspired by a story by: Joseph Conrad.  
> Alternate movie title: Amy Foster.

Prologue:  
From Russia. With love.

A perilous voyage from afar. A bold highlander. Free thinking, hoping, dreaming. Of a new land, a new life.  
The heaven's opened. A savage storm. Facing the cost, memory lost?  
From hostility to hospitality. Take care the path you tread...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A joyous occasion. Meeting and realization. He was such a sight for sore eyes. I would teach him whatever I could. He could improve my game of chess!

He was inquistive. I spoke of my past. He replied (I must look to the forward). I was happy to oblige for such a truly inspiring companion, he was fast becoming.  
My growing attachment to him, soon increased 1000 fold!

My influence over him began to decrease daily. I reluctantly allowed him to be stolen away from my eager clutches. My jealousy was rising, the emptiness, soul destroying.

He became married and fathered a healthy son. In his happiness he embraced me warmly. It was a glorious moment! My heart was aflame with love for him, yet no blame did I attribute to his decision's.

His visits became less and less. I found I did not wish to live without him. The feelings came, so naturally.  
I was happy he did not leave. For I would sorely grieve. My eyes could not hide the truth. I still wanted him all to myself.

A storm came and did take him away. I had held him close in my arms, oh how I loved him so. I never wished to let him go. I was totally wrecked and wept. I could not save him, and now how can I save myself?

I felt so alone. Yet I could try to pick up the pieces and carry on, with mutual forgivness...  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Epilogue:

I will never forget you Yanko. I was not blinded by my love for you. Quite the contrary, It opened up my eyes.  
I had found my home in you. You were the sole wish of my aching heart. Loving you until the end of the world.

And yet I was the...Not so..Lucky one...

The End.


End file.
